Light & Dark
by Pocky Productions
Summary: Niwa academy seems like a normal school. But secretly it hosts not only humans, but creatures of magic. What will happen when two angels of opposite ends meet? How are their destinies intertwined? And will they be with the men who stole their hearts?
1. Prolouge

_Piercing darkness will invade the world when the deceiving knight appears. Only when an entity of Light and an entity of the dark align will the world be once again safe…… _

_

* * *

  
_


	2. Chapter 1: Roommates

"Wow…" Tsuki awed as she walked to the steps of Niwa Academy. It was a lot bigger than the private schools she had been attending. But then again, a lot more students came here. And not just angels, but demons, humans, vampires, and other creatures too. She was surprised and happy her father let her come here. Not just that, but stay on the dorms as well. Of course, as long as her roommate was another angel. Her father made sure of that.

The school was large and the walls were a mix of golds, creams, and blues. A large fountain lay between the split stair cases. The halls filled with students, some in their uniforms, the others not. No on had to. School began tomorrow. Today was just for finding dorms, classes, and picking up your schedule and other things. '_I wonder if any of the teachers will be in their classrooms…_' Tsuki thought curiously opening the door to the front office.

Inside, there were only a few people. Some students picking schedules and dorm assignments. Tsuki waited in the short line at the desk to the right. It took about 5 minutes for her to arrive to the front of the line. As she got to the front, she was greeted by a young woman with short brown hair. The name plate on her desk read, "Emilo Niwa."

'_So she's the chairman's daughter._' Tsuki remembered someone mentioning how the chairman's daughter worked her, along with her husband. In fact, his grandson attended the school if she remembered correctly.

"Hello dear. Welcome to Niwa Academy. How may I help you?" Emiko smiled.

"Yeah, uh, I need my schedule and dorm assignment." Tsuki re-adjusted the bag strap in her shoulder.

"Ah yes. Name and year?"

"Tsuki Ootani. High school second year." Emiko began to look through the stack of papers on her desk.

"Ah, her we are." She pulled out a pale green paper, "Ootani Tsuki, age 16, blood type A+, daughter of Ootani Electronics CEO Sorra Ootani and deceased wife Himika Ootani. Is that correct?"

"Uh huh. That's me." Tsuki grabbed the paper and peered at it. It had all that information and more. It seemed they were more organized than her last school.

"Oh, I forget," Emiko searched through the key box, "You're in room 206 in the Tsubasa dormitory?" Tsuki looked at her paper again.

"Actually, room 204." She correct.

"Ah, yes, yes." Emilo pulled out a key. The number 204 engraved in it, accompanied by a small wing. "There you are. I hope your time here is enjoyable. You do know the rules and policies for you and your dorm, Miss Ootani?" Tsuki knew what she meant. Not only did she have to follow the typical rules for everyone, but magic creatures, angels, demons, etc, had to follow special rules. Main one, keep the magic world a secret. Humans weren't exactly ready for something that huge.

"Yes, I understand." Tsuki assured her with a smiled and a nod..

"Excellent. Good luck at finding your dorm and classes." Emiko smiled. Tsuki gave a farewell bow and left the office.

* * *

Hikari unlocked the door to room 204 and dragged her heavy suitcase into the room. She left it in the middle of the room and plopped onto the bed under the window. "At least the beds are comfy and already made." She mumbled to herself, deciding it was far too quiet for her taste. She hopped off the bed and went to her suitcase, opening it up. Clothes and who knows what else went flying everywhere within moments as she searched for her I-touched. It took a few minutes to finally find it. She didn't bother to clean up and just plopped back in her claimed bed. Pushing a t-shirt onto the floor.

Hikari looked through the play lists and settled for some classic rock, banging her head to the beat. Her mind wandered around and thought about what it was going to be like this year, now attending the same school as her brother. What were people going to think when they found out who she was? Her train of thought and load music kept her from noticing the door opening and Tsuki entering the room. Tsuki's mouth dropped in disbelief at the mess. Clothes flung everywhere. She could see Hikari, head and face covered by a sweater hood and sunglasses, laying on her bed, swinging her head around.

"Excuse me?" Tsuki called out. No answer. "Uh, excuse me?" Still no response. She walked over to Hikari and tapped her shoulder, "Excuse me?!"

Hikari opened her eyes and shot up. She took out her ear-buds and looked at her. "Heh, sorry. I get a little wrapped up." She smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head "Anyways, greetings roomy."

"Hi. Um," Tsuki picked up a pair of shorts, "Are these your clothes?"

"Oh!" Hikari jumped off her bed and started picking up her stuff, "Y-yeah." Tsuki helped her, but folded them instead of just shoving them back into the suitcase like Hikari. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok. I used to picking up after my cousins." Tsuki chuckled.

"Really? Why? Aren't you Tsuki Ootani?"

"Yeah, but wait, how did you-"

"I, uh, did a report about your father. Yeah, you just, uh, look a little older from the photo in the net." Hikari babbled.

"Oh, that makes sense." Tsuki nodded.

'_Phew, that was close. can't let anything slip again till she finds out about Dark._' Hikari thought. "So, um, why do you clean after your cousins? Don't you have butlers or something to do that?"

"I do, but my aunt doesn't. I stay with her and her husband during most of my summers." She answered, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I see."

"How rude of me. You know my name, but I have asked you for yours." "Oh. I'm Hikari."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Hikari."

"Yeah, you too." They finished putting away Hikari's clothes. Hikari shoved her suitcase under her bed. Tsuki put her's on the bed she assumed was her's. She took a few minutes to put her clothes away in one of the dressers and closet.

"Ah, damn…" Hikari muttered.

"What?" Tsuki tilted her head.

"I forgot to get my locker combination and number."

"I thought it was on the sheet with our schedule?"

"No," Hikari shook her head, "It's separate. Don't know why, just is."

"Fiddle sticks, that means I need to get mine too."

"Well come on. Might as well go together." Hikari opened the door and walked out, quickly joined by Tsuki.

"Do you think it's still opened?"

"Yeah, it will be opened all day. I heard some kids get here really late."

Tsuki nodded as they walked towards the student body office. "So how do you know where the SBO is?" She turned to looked at Hikari, who pushed her sunglasses higher up her nose.

"I, uh, looked around already. I got here early." Hikari couldn't tell her she'd been there before with her brother. It would cause Tsuki to ask who her brother was.

When Hikari looked up, she was ready to drop dead. Coming towards them was Daisuke Niwa, the chairman's grandson, and Dark Mousy, the school hot shot. She grabbed Tsuki's elbow and tried to drag her down a side corridor.

"Come on, this way."

"But the student office is right there." Tsuki pointed towards Dark's way.

"Hikari." Dark called down the hall.

"Aw crap." Hikari mutter, irritated. Dark and Daisuke stopped in front of the too girls.

"So Hikari, who's your friend?" He asked.

"She's my roommate." Hikari looked to the side. Just them, Dark noticed the glasses she was wearing. He frowned.

"Hey, those are my glasses." Dark reached out to take his glasses. Hikari swatted his hand away.

"And I'm wearing them."

"Gee, fine. Don't have to be snippy about it…" He mumbled. Dark turned back to Tsuki, extending her hand to her. "I'm Dark, Hikari's twi-" Hikari's hands slammed over his mouth before he could get the last word out. "What the hell?" Dark faced Hikari.

"She doesn't need an introduction!"

"I'm just trying to be nice."

"Well stop." Hikari stomped her foot. Determined to keep the secret she was hiding. But it would all go to waste in just moments.

"They….." Tsuki tried to find the right words, "They fight just like their brother and sister." Daisuke chuckled at Tsuki's comment.

"Well yeah, They're twins." Daisuke replied. Hikari's eyes grew wide as the words came out of Daisuke's mouth. She turned to him.

"Daisuke!"

"Twins?" Tsuki stood confused. She couldn't tell since she hadn't seen Hikari's face yet.

"Yeah." Dark pulled down Hikari's hood and snatched his glasses to reveal the truth. With a load "Hey!" from Hikari, Tsuki stared her. Hikari's hair, which had been bundled up in her hood, dropped down and flowed down to her mid-back. It was dark violet, just like her twin's. Her eyes matching as well. She was like a female clone of Dark. She was Dark's twin.

"Whoa…" Tsuki awed.

"Gee, thanks guys. Come on Tsuki." Hikari grabbed Tsuki's hand and dragged her to the student body office.

"Nice meeting you Tsuki." Dark called after with a waved and a kind smile. Leaving Tsuki wondering how he knew her name. She remembered Hikari failing to tell him it.

They waited in a line to get their locker and combinations when they entered the office. The line was shorter than it was in the other office from earlier.

Tsuki glanced at Hikari for a few moments before she broke the silence between them. "So, why didn't you want me to know who you were?" Tsuki asked.

Hikari sighed, "Can you imagine how people will react as soon as they find out Dark has an unknown twin? People will only see me as Dark's twin instead of me. I wanted to postpone that at least till tomorrow," He brow furrowed in frustration. "Plus, all his fan girls would flip out." Hikari gave a slight chuckle.

"Well," Tsuki smiled, "Even before I knew who you were I liked you. You're the total opposite of me. It's kind of interesting." She gave a giggle, "I guess opposites attract."

"Yeah. I guess so." Hikari laughed as they reached the front of the line. Hikari went first as the student asked for her name. "Hikari Mousy." The boy looked up.

"Long time no see, Hikari." He smiled. Hikari finally looked at the boy. He wore glasses and had light blue hair.

"Satoshi!" She almost jumped as she hugged him over the counter. A few others staring and raising eyebrows.

Satoshi laughed, "I was wondering when I'd see you. Your brother was in here earlier with Daisuke."

"Yeah, I know." Hikari chuckled, "Oh! Tsuki," She pushed Tsuki forward, "This is Satoshi Hiwatari. Sato, this is Tsuki Ootani, my roommate." Tsuki waved timidly with a hello.

"Nice to meet you, Tsuki." Satoshi smiled.

"He's one of the nicest guys ever."

Satoshi laughed, "Here are your locker and combinations." He handed them each a piece of paper.

"Thanks." Tsuki replied.

"See ya later Sato!" Hikari waved as they walked out. The door making a soft click as it closed behind them.

"So, I'm just wondering, how did Phantom Dark know my name?" Tsuki fiddled with one of the hair ties tied to the end of her long bangs.

"Oh, that. Well, since you know who he is, might as well tell you." She looked around, "But wait till we're in our room."

"Why?"

"Too many ears to hear, if you know what I mean." Hikari gestured to the many students surrounding them.

"Right, I see." Tsuki nodded. They quickly walked back to their dorm, only stopping to get lunch from the dinning hall. They were serving pizza and cheese cake for dessert.

Hikari set her cardboard tray on the table in the dorm, "Hasn't anyone tried to make sour dessert?" She took a bite of her pizza, "And I don't mean by using expired ingredients." Tsuki chuckled at Hikari's mini rant.

"That sounds interesting. Sour dessert." Tsuki ate some of her cheesecake, "So, about knowing my name…."

"Oh, yeah. Sorra Ootani, your dad I mean, was a former client of Darks. Met him myself before the heist."

"So the report thing was a lie?"

"Technically, no. I did do a report, just not for school. I use to do client reports for Dark before joining in on missions."

"Mission?"

"Dark's not the only thief in the family." Hikari laughed, "I've gotten him out of a lot of sticky situations."

"How funny. I didn't know Phantom Dark needed help." Tsuki giggled. Hikari stared at her and raised her eyebrow.

"You did it again, Fan girl." Hikari sighed with a smile.

"Fan girl? I-'m not a fan girl." Tsuki's eyes shot to her wallet. Hikari noticed and slowly and quietly headed for it, unnoticed.

"Yes you are. Only fan girls call him 'Phantom Dark'. You've called him that now twice." She grabbed the wallet and searched through it, eventually finding a Phantom Thief Dark fan club card. "Number 3,965,021. Wow, the club sure has grown."

"Hey! Give me that!" Tsuki snatched her wallet and card back, "Ok, fine, I am. But I'm not some psycho stalker fan girl, honest Hikari." She didn't like being found out.

"Uh huh, really? Then what are you then, hmm?" Hikari smiled mischievously.

"I," Tsuki searched her head for the right words, "I'm more of a…… an admirer." Hikari raised her brow again, "You see, to me, Phantom Dark-"

"Dark, just Dark."

"Sorry. Dark is like a free bird. Able to live life as he wishes. Carefree and happy. But for me," She sighed, "My father already planed my future."

"I see." Hikari threw away her tray and bounced onto her bed, "And what do you mean by that?"

"It's…. It's complicated…" Tsuki picked at her cake with her fork.

"Uh huh. Ok, I understand," Hikari pulled out her hair tie and let her violet hair trail down her back, "Just explain it to me when you're ready, ok?" Tsuki nodded, agreeing with her.

* * *

The surrounding area was covered in darkness. This realm had always been. Any soul unfortunate enough to came here either was lost and mind trapped or succumbed and became a servant of the Darkness.

"Bodies, we need bodies." A young girl's voice hissed.

"Yes master, we need bodies to find them." Another voice echoed, sounding a bit older than the first.

"Patience children. I will make sure you have your bodies." The new voice was distorted and was almost demonic. It came from the direction of giant red eyes looking out of the darkness., "Speaking of which, dark knights, stand before me." It commanded. Suddenly, two young men, covered in shadows, came forward and kneeled before the giant eyes.

"What do you wish, Milord?" The older of the two asked, "Your wish is our will."

"Yes it is," The voice hissed, "You will find me bodies for my children of chaos to roam and find the sacred beings."

"But master, why can't we find them? I could find them faster than them!" The younger boy sneered.

"Silence!" The master's voice boomed. "Do not question my commands!"

"Look Sei, he thinks he's better. How foolish he is." The younger girl's laughter echoed through the realm.

"Sister Riru, don't laugh, Such a fool doesn't deserve it."

"All are to be silent!" The eyes commanded, "Get me those bodies now, you fools!" The two men bowed and left for their mission. The older one smacking the other while they exited.

* * *

"You got to be kidding me…" Hikari trailed off as Dark waved at her from across the room. A crooked smile placed on his face. She re adjusted her baseball cap to hide her hair and took out a new pair of sunglasses, putting them on. :It would have been so much easier if he wasn't here." She and Tsuki took their seats by the door, near Daisuke.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Hikari." Tsuki tried to reassure her, glancing up at Dark and blushing as he waved at her as well. Suddenly, the door opened and a man who looked like an older version of Daisuke entered. He walked over behind the teacher's desk and set his briefcase on the desk.

"Good morning class. Please take you seats." He waited for everyone to sit down before continuing, "Welcome to your first day. I am Kosuke Niwa and I will be you homeroom teacher for the year." He pulled out a folder from his briefcase and opened it. "Now to get to know you, when I call your name, please stand up and tell us your favorite color." He started calling out names in alphabetical order before seeing Hikari's attire.

"Um, I'm gonna have to ask you, Miss," Kosuke winked at Hikari, who slapped her forehead, "to remove your hat and classes since it's against dress code policies." Hikari wanted to slam her head on the desk. She couldn't tell if everyone was staring at her or at Dark. Tsuki pat her shoulder. With a sigh, Hikari took her hat off and her long hair flowed over her shoulders.

"She has the same color hair as Phantom Dark! She probably dyed it to match." "That's a great idea." A couple fan girls dictated. Hikari took her glasses off, but kept her eyes closed for a moment or so before revealing them. The fan girls gasped. "Matching contacts too!" "She could pass as Phantom Dark's twin!" "Lucky!"

'_Stupid Fan girls…_' Hikari thought

"Alright, let's get going." Kosuke calmed the class again, "Anko Argumi." A girl stood up in the back of the room.

"My name is Anko Argumi and my favorite color is pink." The girl sat back down.

"Thank you, next is," He scanned the list in his hands, "Karin Doko."

One of the fan girls in the corner stood up and faced Dark. "My name is Karin Doko and my favorite color is violet!" Hikari and Tsuki winced at her squeaky voice.

"Next is Satoshi Hiwatari." Hikari watched as Satoshi stood up.

"My name is Satoshi Hiwatari and my favorite color is blue." He sat back down and push his glasses up on his nose.

"Dark Mousy." Kosuke called as the fan girls began their squealing, clutching each other. Hikari rolled her eyes. Dark stood.

"I'm Dark Mousey and my favorite color is black." He flashed a smiled and a girl fell from her chair in awe. With a chuckle, he sat back down.

"Next, Hikari Mousy." The classroom went silent and the girl from earlier popped back into her chair. Hikari pushed her chair back and stood up. The fan girls gasping. "Well well, it looks like we have twins in the class." Kosuke smiled. The two fan girls almost fainted.

"My name is Hikari Mousy and my favorite color is black." Hikari sunk back as the class whispered.

"Settle down, settle down." The classes quieted as Kosuke ordered, "Next is my wonderful son, Daisuke Niwa." Kosuke had hearts for eyes.

"Aw dad." Daisuke stood up, "I'm Daisuke Niwa and my favorite color is red." Daisuke sat back down as Hikari nudged Tsuki. Telling her she was next.

"Tsuki Ootani?"

"How did you know that?" Tsuki whispered to Hikari as she stood up. "My name is Tsuki Ootani and my favorite color is powder blue." She sat back down and the bell rang.

"Alright class, we'll finish up later. Enjoy your break." Kosuke called after the students rushing out. Two of the fan girls came up to Hikari. Obviously a little annoyed.

"We want proof." Karin, the taller of the two, demanded. "That your Phantom Dark's Twin." The other nodded in agreement.

Hikari took out her ID card and shoved it in their faces with an irritated sigh. "Now leave me alone." She pushed past them, putting her card in her pocket. Grabbing Tsuki, she walked out of the class room. They walk a ways before she let go of Tsuki's wrist. "I have to go somewhere. Meet you at the dorm?" Hikari asked.

"Uh, yeah sure." Tsuki smiled with a nod, Hikari then running off towards the cafeteria. Tsuki turned and started towards the dorm. Wondering what Hikari was doing. It wasn't lunch yet.

When Tsuki unlocked the door and pushed it opened, she was greeted by a smoky gray ball of fur as she looked down. She knelt down by it to get a better look at it. Poking it a few times. Suddenly, two silver beady eyes opened and blinked at her. Long ears popping up and it finally made a small nose. "Chi?"

Tsuki screamed in surprise and fell back onto her butt. The little fur ball, turning out to be a bunny, jumped onto Tsuki's stomach. It cocked it's head at her. "No mama."

"Huh?" Tsuki tilted her head as well in confinement. Hikari finally arriving in the hall.

"Tomachii, get off of her!" Hikari ran down the hall. The bunny smiled widely.

"Hika-chan!" Tomachii jumped into the air and into Hikari's arms.

"What did I tell you?" Hikari asked her sternly.

"Wait wait wait." Tomachii's ears went down.

"Uh huh." She set her down and handed her a baby carrot stick. Tsuki still sitting on the ground, staring at the scene before Hikari helped her up. "Sorry," She rubbed her the back of her head, "I totally forgot to warn you."

"What is it?" Tsuki asked, brushing off her uniform.

"She's a bunny."

"I've never seen a bunny talk or look like that before…" Tsuki looked at Tomachii, "But she is kinda cute." At this, Tomachii looked up at Tsuki. The carrot in her paws also in her mouth. She cocked her head.'

"Her name is Tomachii" Hikari giggled.

"Hi Tomachii. I'm Tsuki." Tsuki held out her hand. Tomachii jumped onto her head.

"Tsu-chan!" Tomachii chortled. The girls laughed and started feeding Tomachii her carrot sticks.

* * *

Dark and Daisuke scrambled to the Tsubasa dorm. The fan girls from the academy, not just their class of 2-B, had been interrogating them about Hikari. "Damn these girls are persistent." Dark huffed as they ran down the 2nd floor hall. Their goal was to ditch them in Hikari's dorm, since it was closer to them than their own.

"Hurry. They're up there!" They could hear one of the girls yell from down stairs. Dark and Daisuke began to run faster and finally came to Hikari's room. Dark took out a bent paper clip and began to pick the lock.

"Hurry Dark." Daisuke panicked, they could hear the girls' foot steps rampaging towards them. The door clicked open and they went inside, slamming the door.

"Phew, that was close." Dark sighed, foot steps receding past them. They both slump onto a bed and relaxed, catching their breath.

"Wiz?" A little voice asked. Tomachii hopped onto the bed. "Wiz?"

"Sorry Toma," Daisuke picked Tomachii and started petting her, "Wiz isn't with us." Tomachii looked up with tiny tears, "D-don't cry. We'll bring him tomorrow, okay?"

"Kay, kay, kay, kay!" Tomachii bounced up and down with glee. She bounced onto Hikari's bed and curled into a ball to sleep. Daisuke and Dark sighed in relief. But suddenly, they could hear more mumbling outside the door. They snuck over to the closet and stood away from the door as it began to open.

"I don't know, it would be hard for me to ask though." Tsuki's voice came through the cracked door. She walked slightly into the room before being grabbed by the arm. Tsuki was pulled into the room as she screamed. A hand was cupped over her mouth.

"Shh… It's just me, Tsuki." Dark smiled holding her close to keep her silent.

"Wah… What the hell man?!" Hikari exclaimed. "Why are you in-"

"I think I heard Phantom Dark! This way Girls!" A fan girl yelled.

"Oh… That." Hikari sighed, irritated. She turned towards the captured Tsuki as the girl approached, "I rescue you in a moment." And she closed the door. Tsuki's eyes grew wide as she looked up at Daisuke and Dark. Her face was so close to him that she could hear his heart beat. Tsuki could feel her checks grow warmer by the second. But it was soon that she realized that the only thing covering her bra and underwear was a fuzzy bathrobe.

Hikari held up her bathrobe as the girls approached. "Is, um, Phan- I mean your brother around?" A girl stammered.

"How many times do I have to tell you idiots?! I'm not telling you a damn thing! If you don't leave now, I'm gonna break all your necks!"

The fan girls gave a loud shriek. "Ahh! She's going to kill us!" The girls turned and ran off screaming. Hikari stomped back in the room. She grabbed Tsuki away from Dark then faced them. It took Daisuke a moment to noticed what she was wearing. He looked away.

"Get out." Hikari growled.

"But-" Dark began before Hiakri interrupted.

"If you aren't out of my sight in 2.5 seconds, I'm gonna feed you to those ditzy girls!" Tomachii cowered under Hikari's bed.

"But they'll see us."

"Then get in the closet." Tsuki pushed them in, Hikari slammed the door behind them.

"Get changed in the bathroom." Hikari told Tsuki. Tsuki nodded, grabbing her PJ's and going into the bathroom. "You guys can't stay here." Hikari told the boys through the closet door.

"We'll just hang out till they've calmed down. Then we'll sneak out your window," Dark said.

"Thank god you have a window." Daisuke added. Tsuki emerged from the bathroom.

"You can go now, Hikari." Tsuki said as she finished drying her hair. Putting the towel in the hamper. Hikari grabbed her pajamas and went in to change. Tsuki let Dark and Daisuke out. They both fell to the floor.

"I can breath. How much cologne do you wear?" Daisuke coughed.

"Enough." Dark sat on Tsuki's bed. Daisuke retrieved Tomachii from under Hikari's bed.

"Hika-chan pissed, pissed, pissed."

"Don't say that word." Daisuke sat on Hikari's bed with Tomachii in his lap.

"Damn right I'm pissed." Hikari threw the door open. "Your flipping' fan girls won't leave me alone! In the shower! The shower Dark! They wouldn't let me shower!"

"It's true…" Tsuki nodded. "They stood there in their clothes as she showered."

"In the same stall?!" Daisuke asked in surprise.

"Yes! I swear I'm gonna break their ditzy little faces in!" Hikari stomped around. Tomachii climbed under Daisuke's shirt. Crying. Hikari looked over and saw the bottom of Daisuke's shirt shaking. Her eyes softened. She walked over to Daisuke. "I'm sorry Toma-chan. I don't want to scare you." Tomachii came out from under Daisuke's shirt and jumped into Hikari's arms.

"Forgive, forgive, forgive." Hikari sat next to Daisuke.

"So, uh, what now?" Tsuki asked. Someone then knocking on the door. "Who is it?"

"Girl's Dorm Administrator." A woman's voice called." Everyone looked at each other. Dark and Daisuke scrambled into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Coming." Hikari called. The girls opened the door and greeted the Admin.

"Hello. I'm here to make sure your settling in fine."

The girl tried to walk in, but Hikari blocked her path. "We're settling in just fine."

"I still have to check."

"Alright. But the bathroom is off limits unless you wanna kill over." Hikari shrugged then stepped out of her way.

"Why?" The lady checked the closet and then wrote on her clipboard.

"Tsuki ate some bad sushi." Hikari lied. Tsuki eyed Hikari, who winked at her.

"Oh. Um.. Yeah we'' it looks like you two are settling in fine." The girl opened the door. "Oh," She picked up a singled rose and envelope off the ground, "It's for you." She handed it to Hikari and left. Dark and Daisuke came out with a sigh of relief.

"What's that?" Daisuke asked.

"I have no clue." Hikari opened the envelope.

_A beautiful red rose _

_for my beautiful Lady._

"It has no name." She shoved it to Tsuki.

"You have a secret admirer." Tsuki said.

"My sister? Having a secret admirer? Are you nuts?" Dark laughed.

"Shut up." Hikari put the rose on the bathroom counter.

"Well why wouldn't she? There's nothing wrong with her." Daisuke said in her defense. Tsuki noted the small tint of pink on Hikari's cheeks.

"You guys better get out of here. It's almost curfew." Hikari pointed out.

"Alrighty then. See ya!" Dark jumped out of the window.

"Idiot." Daisuke rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Did he forget I can't fly?"

"Tomachii." Hikari called.

"No. I can't."

"Tomachii become Daisuke's wings." Tomachii did as she was told. She jumped onto Daisuke and became a light that spread into wings." "Thank you." Daisuke smiled at Hikari.

"N-no problem. And Tomachii, no dilly dallying. Get right back." Of course Tomachii couldn't answer. Daisuke went out the window. Hikari watched through the window as he flew off after Dark.

"You like him." Tsuki said when Daisuke was out of earshot. Hikari turned around.

"W-what?" She closed the window.

"Oh come on. It's as obvious to me as it was to you about me admiring Dark."

"Sure." Hikari plopped down on her bed.

"How long have you liked him?"

"Since the first time we met."

"When was that?"

"3 years ago."

"Care to explain?

"Maybe another day."

"Ok."


	3. Chapter 2: Festival Fun

"Class, please bring your attention to the front." Kosuke called class 2-B to order, "Alright, President Hiwatari, V.P. Hamasaki, the floor is all yours." Satoshi and the blonde fan girl stood at the head of the class. Kosuke standing by the door.

"As you know, the fall school festival is in 2 weeks." Satoshi began, "All classes are to have a booth or event."

"Also, to raise money for this year's charity, classes are to present something to raffle off, weather it be a gift basket or date with a classmate." Vice President Aya Hamasaki informed the class, her gaze falling on Dark for the date option. "Event and raffle are now open for ideas." Students began to shout out suggestions. The most popular idea was a Mew Mew Café.

"Wow, people sure do get into this." Tsuki mumble amazed.

"Yeah, well festivals here are really cool." Hikari told Tsuki, "It's kinda interesting how it starts. I mean it's my first year here too, so I've only visited during the festivals."

"So it's agreed." Satoshi's voice interrupted their conversation, "Our event will be a Mew Mew Café. And the raffle will be a date with Dark Mousy." Aya recorded the information with a giggle. "Everyone's measurements will be taken tomorrow for the uniforms. All will be expected to do at least one shift during the festival. Be prepared to work on the second day, that is when our class is designated to operate." The bell rang.

"Class dismissed." Kosuke announced. The students began to pack up and leave. Dark walked over to the others as they began to pack.

"Like my idea? Our class will definitely win now." Dark said, proud of himself.

"Win?" Hikari and Tsuki asked together.

"Yeah. You see, the raffle with the most tickets gets a special prize. Class 3-A won last year." Daisuke explained.

"Oh, I see. Well with all the fan girls, we should win then." Tsuki slipped her backpack on.

"Well hell yeah we're gonna win!" Determination's flame burned in Hikari's eyes, "I'll make sure we do!"

"Yeah yeah, just don't scare anyone Hikari." Dark chuckled, ruffling her hair like she was a little kid. Hikari gritted her teeth, irritated. The others laughed, with Hikari eventually joining in the laughter.

"What do we do, Doko-sempai? School's only been in for 4 months and Phantom Dark has already made friends with a girl!" A fan girl whisper to Karin.

"Yeah, and his sister is totally scary." Another trembled. They watched the four in the class and made sure not to be seen as they exited the classroom. Karin glared at Tsuki and Hikari. She didn't like any girl getting too close to Dark. Hikari included.

"I'm not sure, but one thing is for certain," Karin turned towards the others, "One of us must win class 2-B's raffle." Some of the girls began to squeal.

"Will you shut up!" Hikari turned around and gave the girls a death glare. The girls froze in fear before finally running away, the red skirts of their uniforms ruffling in the breeze their running created. "Damn fan girls."

* * *

The two weeks were going be fast. Everyone was measured and fitted. The boys wore black slacks, a long sleeved shirt, and different colored vests. The girls wore a typical maid out fit, also different colors for everyone. Tsuki was to wear a light blue maid dress and assigned to be a white bunny. Hikari was a dark purple maid with black cat ears. Dark was a purple butler and like Hikari, was a black cat. Daisuke was a red dog.

The few days before the festival, class 2-B decorated their room to look like a café. Satoshi headed the construction, Aya the kitchen and schedules. Finally, the first day of the festival arrived. Classes were canceled for the next few days.

All sorts of booths were out and about the quad. Food, games. And souvenir shops galore. Tsuki thought it was cool and made it clear. Hikari was having fun as well. They had visited a couple of other classes' booths, their favorite being the "Pocky Factory" for class 1-D. They had all sorts of flavors and some candy bits to coat the freshly dipped pocky. That was good for Hikari, who covered her pocky in shockers candy,

"Now this is my kind of pocky." She mumbled happily, eating her pocky. Tsuki giggled.

"I never thought I'd see sour pocky, but I guess with you, anything's possible." Tsuki looked around at the surrounding booths. Her eyes eventually falling on a cute stuffed monkey, a cherry blossom by it's ear. "Awe, that's so cute."

"What is?" Hikari looked in the direction of the monkey. "Oh, you mean the Goth loli bear?"

"The what?"

"Right there." Hikari pointed to the purple Gothic loli bear next to the monkey.

"Oh. I was talking about the monkey next to it." They walk towards the booth. It was a milk bottle game. Knock them over and win a prize. "Ah man, I suck at this game."

"I can win." Hikari set down a hundred yen and the student gave her 6 balls. "Alright, watch the master. I'll only need to throw one." She threw the ball, but missed. Hikari gave an irritated grunt and threw another one, but missed again. She threw the rest with great speed, her arms almost looking like sticks, "I will win!" But she once again missed. "Damn it!"

The clinking of bottles interrupted her rant. The player next to them had knocked over their bottles.

"We have a winner!" The student cheered, ringing a bell, "Congrats."

"Thanks," It was Daisuke, "Can I get the purple goth loli bear, please?"

"Of course." She pulled the bear down and handed it to Daisuke, "Thanks for playing."

"No, thank you." He smiled. The girl blushed and her partner had to get her to work again. Daisuke turned towards Hikari and Tsuki, handing Hikari the bear, "Here, you said you liked it, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Hikari took the bear, "Thanks Dai."

"No problem." He smiled. Hikari's face turned beat red. She quickly looked down, hiding her face.

"So, uh, where's Dark?" Hikari tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, you guys are usually always together." Tsuki added, "It's rare to see you two apart."

"Oh, he's around here somewhere with Satoshi."

"With Sato?" Hikari looked at him curiously, "Why's that?"

"Something about promoting the café -"

"OMD!" A fan girl squealed. The three looked towards the sound of the commotion. A large crowd of fan girls were huddling in one spot. They walked over to the crowd and saw a pair of black cat ears sticking out of the center.

"What the hell?" Hikari stared.

"Alright ladies, you can get more of this if you come to class 2-D's Mew mew café tomorrow, 'kay?" Dark's voice trailed over the crowd.

"Ok Phantom Dark." The girls chortled. Hikari clenched her fists. The fan girls felt the air get heavy. "What the…" The girls turned around to see Hikari's face covered by her hair. She had a dark aura around her.

"If all you stupid ditzy girls don't get out of my sight, I'M GOING TO SNAP ALL YOUR NECKS!" Hikari gave an evil death glare as she shouted.

"Ah! Scary!" The fan girls ran away, almost trampling an oncoming Satoshi.

"What the hell?" Satoshi looked back at the fan girls. When he turned back, Hikari was there. She grabbed his shirt and shook him.

"How could you Sato? I know he's an idiot but dressing him up like one? That makes me look bad." She cried to him.

"I-I…." He looked at her startled.

Hikari look up at him with big violet eyes brimmed with tears. "You hate me, don't you? All the times I woke you up in the middle of the night because if the nightmares Krad gave me. You hated it when I crawled into your bed crying. You hate me." She cried.

"N-no! I don't hate you. I didn't care that you did that."

"B-but your gonna make me dress like a retard?"

"N-no. You Don't have to wear it."

"Yeah!" The tears stopped and she was normal again.

"W-why you little devil?!" Satoshi started chasing Hikari around. Tsuki noticing Daisuke looking down at the ground.

"What's wrong Daisuke?"

"Nothing. Here." He shoved Hikari's bear into Tsuki's arms, "Make sure Hikari gets it." Then he left.

"What's up with him?" Tsuki asked Dark.

"He doesn't like Satoshi much." He went to stand by her.

"Why?"

"He thinks there's something going on between Satoshi and Hikari." He said, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"But isn't he like another big brother?"

"Yeah, but Daisuke think Hikari likes him."

"That may be true, but it's not like he thinks it is." Tsuki watched as Daisuke disappeared. '_She really likes you, Daisuke_' She thought, feeling sorry for him. She sighed and looked up, Dark's head in her view. His hair, along with the fur on his cat ears, ruffling lightly in the breeze. Tsuki could feel her cheeks grow warm. '_He's really cute in those, actually…_' She quickly looked away as he turned his head towards her.

"So, uh, has Hikari been good? She hasn't given you a hard time in the last few months?" Dark asked, trying to make small talk.

"Y-yeah, she's been really fun to hang out and live with. It's very interesting."

"Really? Well that's cool." There was an awkward silence between the two. Dark was wishing Hikari would get back to her roommate. He wasn't used to being left alone with just one girl. Besides Hikari, of course.

"You sure do have a lot of fans," Tsuki mumbled, "Over 3 million, right?"

"Yep. Wait, how did you know?" Dark looked at her with a raised brow, "Are you one of-"

"No!" Tsuki cut him off franticly, "N-no, Hikari and I l-looked at their website." She chuckled to try to convince him.

"I did know there was a website."

"Oh, well t-there is." Tsuki was hoping Hikari would hurry up.

"Alright students your dismissed. We will continue tomorrow." Chairman Daichi's voice rang over the intercom. Finally Hikari walked up.

"Well come on Tsuki. It's already 9:30. I can't believe how late they keep us." She then noticed Daisuke's absence. "Where's Dai?"

"He left. Oh, here." Tsuki handed her the bear. Hikari thanked her as they walked to the Tsubasa dorm. As they arrived, the girls parted ways with Dark.

"Thanks. Bye Dark. Love ya." Hikari smiled.

"Night girls." Dark waved as he turned and left form the boy's part of the dorms. The girls waved back and went inside. As they were walking back to their room, Hikari bummed into someone.

"Hey watch…"

"Hikari!" Hikari was pounced by the white haired girl.

"Ev-Evangeline?" Hikari gasped surprised.

"Yeah!" She smiled showing her pointy white fangs.

"OMG! Look at you!" Hikari looked her up and down, "You're not short anymore!

"Hey!" Evangeline screeched.

"Oh, uh, Tsuki, this is an old friend. Eva this is my dorm mate Tsuki."

"Hi." Tsuki smiled, shaking Evangeline's hand. "Your hand's cold."

"She's a vampire."

"Yeah well gotta run. Need to catch dinner. Chow!" and she left.

Hikari explained to a shocked Tsuki to not worry as they walked to the room. "Evangeline only drinks animal blood." She said, collapsing on her bed. Tomachii greeting her with a happy bounce onto her stomach. "Hey sweetie." She put Tomachii on the bed next to her. Hikari picked up the bear, which she named Yuki, and fiddled with it.

"So you and Satoshi are close." Tsuki rolled over on her bed to look at Hikari.

"Yeah."

"Do you _like_ him?"

"You already know I like Daisuke." Hikari rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but what about Satoshi?"

"You're joking right?" I climbed into the guy's bed because of nightmares. Would you do that to Dark?"

"N-no."

"And why?"

"It'd be weird and I'd be shy."

"Exactly."

"So he's like a big brother."

"Yep." There was a sudden knock at the door. Hikari went and opened it to find a bouquet of black roses waiting for her. She glared at the bundle as she picked them off the ground, setting them on the desk. Tsuki grabbed the card and read it aloud.

"To get to hold you hand," She touched her heart for emphasis, "In mine under the stars is what I look forward too in our future."

"What the hell is with this secret admirer crap?! There is no way in hell that there is a future that involves you and I couldn't give a damn if you're the king of England! If you touch me I'll break your face!" Hikari shouted at the flowers.

"What if it's Daisuke?" Tsuki asked.

Hikari's eyes saddened, "No way. Dai just thinks of me as a little sister. Plus this isn't his style. He's straight forward. He would tell me if….. If….. Oh just forget it! I'm going to take a shower."

"I'll come too." Tsuki smiled. The girls grabbed their shower necessities and lock the door behind them. The hallway were barely lit. "Where is everyone?"

"They're smart so they're asleep." Hikari whispered. Tsuki looked over her shoulder, a little paranoid. "You scared?"

"I-I don't like the dark."

"Me either." Tsuki glanced at Hikari in surprise, "I know, surprising, right?" Hikari took Tsuki's hand, "We're together right? Nothing can hurt us if we stay together."

Tsuki gave a nod and a light smile, "You're right." The girls got into the shower room and went into stalls next to each other. Then, just When Hikari was rinsing her hair, she heard a pop and the sound of breaking glass. The light dimmed. The girls now very afraid. "H-Hikari?"

"Hold on. Stay there, 'kay?"

"Ok." Tsuki wrapped herself up as Hikari did the same in her stall. She was with Tsuki in seconds.

"You ok?" Hikari asked, taking her hand.

"Yeah." Tsuki nodded as they started their way out of the stall. There, in the middle of the shower room floor was a broken light bulb. Hikari bent down and picked up a piece.

"Light bulb just don't break on their own." Hikari muttered.

"Can we go?" Tsuki looked around.

"Yeah, come on." Hikari and Tsuki held hands as they were walking out. Then something touch Tsuki's shoulder. Tsuki scream in shock and pain, jumping into Hikari. "What's-" but Hikari saw it. A darkling flew towards Tsuki. But Hikari pushed her out of the way and the darkling went through her heart. Hikari fell to the floor.

"Hikari!" Tsuki knelt at Hikari's side.

"I'm ok." Hikari and Tsuki watched as the Darkling came at Hikari again.

"Leave her be!" As Tsuki shouted this, a powerful light wave came from their joined hands. It knocked the darkling back and it disappeared. "Come on." Tsuki helped Hikari up and they ran out. Running straight into Dark and Daisuke, who held them steady.

"What wrong Hika-" Daisuke was cut off by Hikari passing out into his arms. "Tsuki, what-"

"No time. We'll talk in the dorm." Tsuki lead them to the room. Daisuke laid Hikari on her bed and the boys waited Tsuki dressed herself and Hikari.

"Spill. Everything." Dark commanded.

"We were attacked in the showers." Tsuki said, clutching her shoulder as a serge of pain shot through it. Dark lifted her hand flinched at the sight of her pure black shoulder.

"A darkling." Daisuke gasped, wide eyed.

"Did it touch you anywhere else?" Dark asked.

"No, but it went through Hikari." Tsuki answered. Dark and Daisuke went over to Hikari and pulled the covers back and unbuttoned her shirt. The black grew from her heart and started to spread over her body.

"W-what's happening to her?" Tsuki gasped as Daisuke kept her back. Dark called Tomachii, who handed him two black feathers. Dark threw them up and they flew out. One through Tsuki's shoulder, the other to Hikari's heart.

"Release!" Dark called and the feathers glowed. The black fading away slowly. The feathers then degenerating. Hikari slightly stirred but didn't wake.

"What?" Dark sat on the floor, pulling Tsuki sown next to him.

"That thing is called a Darkling. It's dark magic. When it touches you it gives you the curse of Death. The part it touched will turn black and rot away. When it goes through you, you'll die instantly."

"But Hikari?"

"Hikari's stronger than most. Her magic fought back."

"When we were there, when the darkling was coming again, I felt the need to protect her. I felt this power run through me.

"That's a bond." Daisuke said.

"He would know all about bonds." Dark chuckled.

"Bond?" Tsuki tiled her head.

"You and Hikari are very close. You make each other stronger." Daisuke answered.

"Oh."

"We gotta get going." Dark sighed, getting up. "I'll put a shield around your room so anything magical can't enter unless it's you here or us."

"Ok." Tsuki nodded.

"I'll talk to my gramps about getting Hikari out of activities tomorrow. She needs rest. You should get rest too." Daisuke told her.

"Alright." The boys left and Tsuki crawled into bed. "Hikari and I are a like more than I thought." Tsuki glanced at Hikari, "I wonder how strong our bond is?" she thought as she drifted off. Too bad the four of them had no idea how strong their bond was.

* * *

Somewhere in the Dark realm, the two Dark Knights were conversing.

"I'll tell you again, shortie, those girls aren't normal. My darkling should have killed her, and that light! Ugh that light! It came from their joined hands."

"So they have a bond. So what. I'd appreciate it if you'd stop trying to kill my fiancé."

"Yeah right. You were just going to kill her right after you married her anyways."

The silver haired boy laughed, "True true." The other one, with whitish-blond hair, smiled. "Alright, Blondie, let's go."

* * *

Hikari and Tsuki sat in their room. They were bored to death! They were ordered by Dark and Daisuke to stay in bed. "Come on, Tsuki. Let's go to the festival." Hikari got up and grabbed her skelanimals wallet and stuck it in her jean pocket.

"But we're not supposed to leave." "Whatever. I'm going."

Tsuki sighed, "Wait up!" Hikari smirked and they made their way to the festival.

Tsuki and Hikari played at some of the booths before Hikari spotted the ballet box for Dark's date. She put on a small mischievous smile. An evil idea popping in her head. "I'll be right back." Hikari said to Tsuki, leaving her at a booth.

"W-wait! Hikari!"

"Tsuki?" Dark walked up and stood before her, "What are you doing here?"

"Um…I…" Tsuki tried to think up an excuse, but came up with nothing.

"Come on. He took her hand and ragged her through the throng of students.

Meanwhile, Hikari was writing on a piece of paper and was about to put it in when she heard a voice she didn't wanna hear.

"Hikari? What are you doing?" Daisuke walked up and she slipped the paper inside the box, "Did you just enter to win a date with your brother?"

"No! It's n-not for me," Hikari then saw Dark and Tsuki walking their way, "Come on!" She grabbed Daisuke's hand and ran straight into the house of mirrors. Big mistake. She felt around. Wall, wall, passage, Ow! Wall. They were lost.

"Um, Hikari do you know-"

"Nope." Hikari sighed. They sat down in the cramped space cross legged. Knees toughing.

"Why are you out of bed?" Daisuke raised his eyebrow.

"I'm fine. I feel perfectly fine." And she did, but that wouldn't convince him.

"I take it you dragged Tsuki out here with you."

"I didn't drag her! She was perfectly willing." Hikari pouted. Daisuke laughed. He leaned forward so their faces were inches apart.

"You're gonna corrupt her, Hikari." Daisuke chuckled. Hikari could feel his breath wash over her face. She turned away. Her cheeks red.

"I-I am not." she looked down.

"Mm hmm." They sat in an awkward silence for awhile. "So, why do you hate Sato. I mean, Satoshi?" Hikari glanced at him. Daisuke's fists clenched and his face went hard.

"It's nothing."

"It is something!" She grabbed his hand but her pulled it away, "Every time you see him you try to kill him with your eyes!" "No! Only when I see him with you!" Daisuke turned and yelled at her. He was pissed. Hikari sunk back against the wall ready to cry. She didn't like being yelled at and with Daisuke doing the yelling, it made it worse.

"I'm sorry." Hikari stammered. Daisuke's face saddened and his face softened.

"H-Hikari, I didn't mean to yell." He tried to apologize, but the tears were already spilling over. '_Great Dai, You made her cry._' He thought to himself.

"I'm sorry. I…" Daisuke didn't know what to do, "I always make everything worse." he mumbled to himself.

"Why? Why do you get so mad when you see him with me?" Hikari looked at him with her big violet eyes. Daisuke looked down and away from her face.

"I'm jealous." He muttered, " The way he can make you smile. How close he is to you. And you _like_ him. That's the worse part."

"Dai, Sato's like my big brother. He could never be anything other than that!" Hikari told Daisuke as he looked up, "I only like one person. And that person is the one who has my heart and will keep it."

"Oh." Daisuke looked back down. '_So she has somebody…._'

'_Oh crap! What did I do ? Now he looks depressed!_' Hikari looked around frantically. She could no longer hear the sounds of the festival. '_How long have we been in here?_'

* * *

Dark walked Tsuki to her dorm. "I don't know where Hikari could be. We searched the festival."

"Daisuke's missing too." Dark pointed out.

'_Oh no! If Hikari's stuck somewhere with Daisuke…_' Tsuki's eyes widened.

"I bet they're on a secret date." Dark smiled.

"What?"

"Daisuke's liked my sister since forever! He's just way too shy to say anything." Dark laughed. Tsuki loved his laughed. It made her feel warm inside to hear it and see him smile.

'_Come on, Hikari. Hurry back._' They both thought as the awkward silence kicked in.

* * *

Daisuke had fallen asleep. Hikari just stared at his face. He looked so cute! Hikari remembered when Daisuke would come over before he knew about Hikari. He'd pass out on the couch and Hikari would get a blanket and cover him. Then she would sit and stare at his face.

Hikari snapped out of thought as Daisuke stirred. When he shifted, his hand fell off his chest and onto her's. She was glad he was asleep. Then he couldn't see her face glow bright red.

"Dai, Dai?" Hikari thought she was hallucinating. Thinking the walls were talking. "Hika, Hika?" No, it was Wiz.

"Wiz!" She hugged the little bunny as he appeared. Daisuke waking up.

"Huh?"

"Wiz is here! He can show us the way out!" Hikari help Daisuke out and Wiz lead them back to the entrance. Daisuke grabbed his normal clothes, on account that he was wear his café uniform, and changed. He then got his cell and called Dark.

"Dude! Where have you been?" Dark shouted from his end.

"Long story. Where are you?"

"With Tsuki in the girls' dorm."

"Ok. We're coming."

"We're? Oh! You're with Hikari. Got cha!" Dark said in a chuckle.

"Shut up!" Daisuke hung up and they went into the dorm.

"So where were you two?" Dark asked as Daisuke and Hikari walked in.

"Lost." Hikari replied while setting her wallet and keys down.

"Lost?" Tsuki asked.

"In the house of mirrors." Daisuke sat on Hikari's bed and watched as Tomachii sneaked up on Wiz and glomped him.

"Alright, well we gotta get out." Dark and Daisuke got up to leave.

"Wiz stay. Wiz stay!" Tomachii chanted. Dark smiled.

"Alright, Alright." He looked down at Wiz, "Not too late, 'kay Wiz?" And with that, Dark and Daisuke left.

"Hey Tsuki, grab my laptop." Hikari asked. Tsuki nodded and handed her the black and red Dell laptop. Hikari was immediately typing.

"What are you doing?"

"Hacking into the school." Hikari smirked.

"You can do that?"

Hikari looked at Tsuki, "Did you forget who I am?" Hikari pushed enter and all the students in alphabetical order popped. "Wow," Hikari scanned down to the teachers, "I knew it." She whispered.

"What?" Tsuki leaned over to see the screen.

"Look," Hikari pointed to an old man, "This teacher is a goblin. I think he's using magic in a class he teachers. And all the students are human."

"That's not good. But how did you-"

"Again, who am I? I spied on him. I knew something was up when a girl was saying her teacher made his desk float in the air."

"So are we gonna tell the chairman?"

"Hell no! We're gonna steal the goblin's book. They can't do magic with out it."

"Aren't goblins very irritable?"

"Yes." Hikari smiled as she walked out the door, "Exactly. That's the fun part."

* * *

"Hikari's what?!" Dark screamed into his phone.

"I'm just scared for her." Tsuki mumbled.

"You don't need to be scared. Hikari can take care of herself. I just don't want her to get into trouble. So meet me at the classroom so we can stop her." Tsuki gave an ok and Dark hung up.

"What's wrong with Hikari?" Daisuke asked as they walked out of their dorm.

"Nothing lover boy. Come on." Dark smirked. Daisuke sneered.

* * *

"Hikari! Hikari!" Tsuki called as she ran down the hallway. Hikari stopped outside the classroom door.

"Tsuki, what are you-" Then she saw Dark behind her. "You snitch! Why Tsuki, why?!" Hikari screamed at Tsuki.

Tsuki flinched, "I-I was.."

"She was just worried, Hikari. I've already notified Daichi about it. Let's go." Dark tried to take her hand, but she smacked his hand away.

"No! You guys don't trust me! Why should I trust you!" Hikari roared and ran off. Tsuki tries going after her, but Daisuke held her back quickly.

"Let her go. Only her brother can calm her down." Tsuki watched as Dark ran off after his sister.

* * *

Hikari sat on her and Dark's favorite hill. It looked over the whole school. Hikari remembered when she sat in Dark's lap when they were younger and watched the meteor shower up there.

_** An eleven year old Hikari sat in an eleven year old Dark's lap. She played with his fingers as he combed her long hair with his other hand.**_

"_**Hey brother?"**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**Did you remember me when you were in that boy?"**_

"_**Kind of. I had glimpses and flashes of you."**_

"_**Oh."**_

"_**Did you remember me?"**_

_**The young Hikari looked up at him. "Of course brother! I always thought of you!"**_

"_**I'm glad." He smiled at her. "Come on." He took her hand and lead her to the cliff.**_

"_**What are we doing?"**_

"_**We're gonna go for a fly."**_

"_**But the meteors?"**_

"_**You have to be brave and trust me."**_

"_**I trust you."**_

"_**Ok. Let's go." They spread their wings and flew off.**_

Dark came and sat down next to Hikari. "What do you want?" Hikari grumbled.

"I was just thinking about that time at the meteor shower."

"Me too."

"You know how you said that you trusted me?"

"Yes."

"Well I never said I trusted."

"Because you don't! I'm your twin and you don't trust me!" Hikari shouted. Dark sighed and pulled the reluctant Hikari into his lap. Her head laid on his chest and she counted his heart beats. Their hearts were always in sync. If hers raced, his raced. If hers slowed, his slowed. The only thing that wouldn't happed would be if her's stopped, his would stop for a second, but keep going.

"Well, I do." Dark smiled.

"Yeah yeah." Hikari chuckled and got up. She held out her hand for Dark and helped him up. He kissed her forehead.

"You're my lil sister. Well, twin sister. I'll always trust you."

Hikari smiled, "Come on. And who you calling little?!" She started rant as they walked off. Dark just laughed.

* * *

Tsuki and Daisuke sat at a picnic table in the courtyard. "So, uh, how are you liking the dorms?" Daisuke tried to make small talk.

"They're fine. Although," Tsuki looked at him, "Hikari's not the cleanest person."

"Ha ha, I know. Her brother is the neatest guy I know, but Hikari could care less. When I first met Hikari, I looked into her room and their were clothes flung everywhere. Even on the ceiling fan!"

"Yeah! That's how it was when I first saw her."

"That's Hikari for you."

"So how'd you and Hikari first meet?"

"Well…" Daisuke blushed like a tomato.

"Never mind. Hikari said she'd tell me later." Tsuki laughed, "So then how did you and Dark become such good friends?"

Daisuke laughed, "I have to be honest, I hated Dark at first."

"Really?" Tsuki looked shocked.

"Oh yeah." But then I got to know him and we grew real, real close."

"Like the bond you were talking about?"

"Yeah. Like you and Hikari's bond."

Tsuki looked down, "She hates me now, though."

"No I don't." Hikari and Dark walked up.

"Hikari!" Tsuki jumped up and hugged her. Dark motioned for Daisuke to follow him. They left, unnoticed. "I'm sorry Hikari. I didn't mean to make you angry."

"I should be apologizing," They sat down on the bench, "I shouldn't of flipped out. You were just worried. But you know me and me temper." Hikari smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"I shouldn't of snitched. I should of just told you." Hikari and Tsuki held each others' hands.

"Best friends?" Hikari asked.

"Forever." Tsuki smiled. They got up and walked over to the boys, who were be the school gates.

"Out for dinner?" Dark asked as the laughing girls approached. Seeing their joined hands.

"Sure!" Hikari and Tsuki answered together.

"I'd swear you two were the twins." Dark rolled his eyes. The girls laughed and followed the boys out the gates. They stopped at the guard's post.

"ID's?" They all showed their ID's and he let them into town.

"Where should we go?" Hikari asked. The girls walked between the boys.

"How about my grandma Kiko's café?" Daisuke suggested.

"Sure. She has good milkshakes." Dark told Tsuki.

"I haven't been anywhere here." Tsuki said as she looked at the stores they passed.

"I haven't been to Kiko's café either." Hikari told her.

"Well that settles it." Dark looked at Daisuke, "We are taking you too ladies to Kiko's café." It took them a minute to get there. When the walked in, Tsuki and Hikari gasped. '_This isn't a café…_' Tsuki thought.

"This is a club!" Hikari shouted. Strobe lights flashed in the dance floor. There was a pool bar, an arcade, and a dance floor with a DJ.

"Grandma wanted a place where teenagers could hang out." Daisuke shouted over the music to Hikari and Tsuki.

"I bet." Hikari and Tsuki were glad they looked the part. Hikari wore a black mini skit with red leggings and a cute red and black skelanimals tank top. Her hair in a pony tail. Tsuki was in a powder blue t-shirt and cut jean shorts with leggings. Both wore converse. Hikari's black and red, and Tsuki's blue and white.

"So let's eat." Dark took the girls over to the bar, "One jumbo chili cheese fry." He told the bulky man behind the bar, "And 4 lemon drops." The man nodded and went to work

"I don't drink." Tsuki told Hikari. Dark chuckled as he heard Tsuki.

"Ha, don't worry. It's virgin," Tsuki looked up at Dark as he told her this, "It means no alcohol. This is a club for teen only."

"Oh." Tsuki nodded as the man gave Dark the food and drinks.

"Thanks Nikki." Dark handed him a 20 and everyone their drinks. They all started eating the fries, except Tsuki. Dark smiled, "Don't worry, we don't have anything." Tsuki blushed and ate one.

"T-These are great!" Tsuki cheered.

"Yeah!" Hikari agreed.

"Gotta love Kiko's" Dark said with a smile. Daisuke ran over and stole a fry.

"So who's up for pool?" He asked.

"Me!" Dark was in.

"Yeah, me too!" Hikari was too.

"I-I've never played." Tsuki stammered. They didn't exactly play pool at the other schools she had been to. And when not at school, she was usually busy playing what her little cousins wanted to play.

"Come on. I'll teach you." Dark lead them over to a pool table. Daisuke racked the balls and Hikari broke. "Alright. Teams are Daisuke and lil' sis and me and Tsuki." Dark announced.

"Little sis…" Hikari mumbled angrily.

"Alright, my turn." Dark shot and made a stripe in. "We're stripes." He told Tsuki. He handed her the pool stick and went behind her. He reached over her and took her hands in his, positioning the stick. "Now put your thumb here." Tsuki nodded and blushed. He took her hand and put it at the end of the cew. He then leaned down to her face.

"Now you wanna aim kinda crocked to make the ball curve." Dark mumbled to her. Tsuki blushed, but managed to concentrate. Hikari smiled. '_Tsuki is __**definitely **__having fun._' She thought.

"Then draw back and…" Tsuki hit the ball and it went in.

"I-I did it!" Tsuki cheered.

"Yep." Dark stepped away and shot, but missed.

"My turn." Daisuke did a combo shot and made two in.

"Freakin' Daisuke. You have more practice." Dark muttered. Daisuke and Hikari laughed. Daisuke then handed Hikari the stick and she made a stripe in.

"Ha! Thanks Hikari.' Dark mocked her. Hikari stuck her tongue out.

"You needed help anyways." Hikari replied, "Call it charity."

"Oh, is that what it was." Dark laughed. Tsuki joining in, "We'll see who needs charity." The game continued till Hikari shot the eight ball in. Winning the game for Team DaisuHika. But since they all were having a great time, it ended in laughter from them all.

"We'll be right back. Gonna get some refills." And Dark and Daisuke left. They girls decided to start their own game. A little while into it, two boys, around the age of 17, walked up. The black haired one going up to Tsuki.

"Hey there honey, wanna dance?" He asked her.

"N-no thank you." Tsuki replied timidly as the boy began to corner her.

"Oh come on." He pinned her to the pool table. In moments, a pool stick came flying to the guy's face. He hell backwards, crying in pain.

"She said no, you pig." Hikari twirled the pool stick in her hand.

"You bitch!" The other boy grabbed the pool stick in Hikari's arms and they battle for it. But he over powered her and it flew to the side. He came at her and she caught his punch and round house kicked him.

"Hey! There's a big fight between some boys and a couple of chicks!" Someone told his friends. Dark and Daisuke looked at each other and started running towards them. They couldn't get past the crowd, but could see the girls.

Hikari stood in front of Tsuki. A couple of guys came closer to the girls with pools sticks. Hikari glanced down and smirked. Just as the guys came at them, Hikari kicked up a pools tick at her feet and blocked the boys. She sent them flying backward.

One came from behind and Tsuki flipped him over her shoulder. "Nice!" Hikari high fived Tsuki, but then they got serious again. That's when the guards came and dragged the boys out. Nikki walk up and apologized and thanked the girls.

"That's the gang that's been bugging us for awhile now."

"Heh, no problem. Hikari rubbed the back of her head.

"That was some nice kendo you were doing." Nikki said, impressed, "Who taught you?"

"My brothers." That was when Dark and Daisuke walked up.

"And Satoshi and I taught you well." Dark shifted his gaze to Tsuki, "You did great as well."

"Thanks." Tsuki smiled, "I guess those martial arts classes came in handy after all."

"Well once again, thank you. In a week the club will be having a huge bash and you guys are now the VIP guests!"

"Are you serious?" Dark and Daisuke nearly screamed.

"What's the big deal?" Hikari asked.

"The big deal is that famous bands and actors come to these things. They have producers that come and that's how you get found." Daisuke said.

"We need an opening act for the band though." Nikki sighed. Hikari whispered to Tsuki and she nodded.

"You got a song?" Hikari asked Nikki.

"Yeah." He went and got a couple of sheets of paper. Hikari and Tsuki looked it over and nodded. "All we need is singers." Nikki pointed out. Hikari and Tsuki looked at each other and again nodded.

"Alright." Tsuki said.

"You'll do it?" Nikki asked.

"Yep." Hikari smiled.

"Awesome!" Nikki ran off in excitement.

They left and headed back to the school where they split to go to their dorms.

* * *

"Alright class, settle down." Kosuke called as the announcements started. The class quieted as they listened to the winners of the class raffles.

"And the sour pocky prize goes to Hikari Mousy from class 2-B." The announcer said. Hikari did a happy dance a her desk and everyone laughed. " And last but not least, the winner of the Dark Mousy date raffle." All the fan girls got quiet and huddle around the intercom.

"From class 2-B," said the voice. The fan girls gave a squeal, "Tsuki Ootani!" The girls and Tsuki were shocked while Hikari and the rest of the class cheered.

"B-but I didn't-" Tsuki mumbled, but was quickly interrupted by Hikari.

"Who cares!" She winked at her.

"You!" She was about to attacker her, but Dark came up and held her hand.

"I'm looking forward to our date, Miss Ootani." And he kissed the back of her hand.

"M-me too." Tsuki couldn't breath. The fan girls cried in the corner. One came up and slammed their manicured hand on Tsuki's desk. Tsuki looked up to see the red-head Karin standing their, furious.

"You! You cheated! There is no way you won. You don't deserve it!" Before Tsuki could say anything, Hikari pushed her seat back and stood up.

"Don't get in her face and get pissy just because your stuffing the ballot box didn't work. If you have the audacity to get in her face," Hikari slipped and stood in Karin's face, "Why don't you try and get in mine."

"Enough girls!" Kosuke called. But when Hikari turned her back on the red-head, Karin went to Tsuki and tried to slap her. She was shocked when Hikari grabbed her hand and spun her around, pinning her to the floor. "You little b-"

"Hikari! Chairman's office now!" Kosuke called.

"But she didn't…" Daisuke shouted, but was cut off by his father.

"She made physical contact first."

"But."

"He's right Dai." Hikari turned to Karin, "I should of let you slap her. Then I could of kicked your ass." Hikari cracked her knuckles. At this, Karin scurried to her seat. Hikari picked up her bag and went to Kosuke to get her slip.

"I'm sorry Hikari. The rules.."

"I know."

"Wait!" Tsuki stood up, "It's as mush my fault as it is her's."

"But you did nothing wrong." Kosuke replied.

"But I was involved. I provoked Karin." Tsuki said. '_Although I don't know how…_'

"No Tsuki, it's my fault." Hikari smiled, "You have to be the good one, remember? Opposites attracted." At that, Hikari left.

At lunch, Tsuki waited impatiently outside the chairman's office for Hikari. When she finally walked out laughing, Tsuki ambushed her.

"Are you ok? How bad are you punished?"

"Punished? Ha ha. We played cards the whole time." Hikari laughed.

"What?" Tsuki was taken a back.

"Yeah. Daichi understands everything." Hikari patted Tsuki's cheek, "Thank's for worrying though."

"Sure. That's what I do best." And they both laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the fan girls tried to keep pace with Karin as she paced back and forth.

"Weren't you scared?" One of them asked.

"Of course!" She almost killed me!" Karin shouted. "I can't believe she's related to Phantom Dark!"

"We had to get this Tsuki out of the picture." another said.

"But with Phantom Hikari with her, how will we do that? Their so close some people call it Yuri."

"We either take-out Hikari too, which is unlikely, or we get them separated some how."

"But how?"

"I don't know! I don't know!" Karin screamed and they continued their plotting.

* * *

Hikari and Tsuki hit the ball back and forth. They were playing Tennis for PE today. The girls huffed and puffed. Hikari re-adjusted her shorts as she waited for the ball. Tsuki smacked the ball across the court and Hikari returned it.

"You're really good." Hikari told her.

"I've played before." Tsuki said, "This is all they ever do at my old schools."

"Oh."

"You Don't play bad either." Tsuki slammed it back.

"Thanks."

"Hello ladies." Daisuke said as he and Dark walked up.

"Hey Dai." Hikari replied as she hit the ball.

"Hi Daisuke." Tsuki greeted as she returned it.

"Wow. Intense game." Dark smiled.

"Who's winning?" Daisuke asked.

"Tsuki." Hikari said.

"Nice." Daisuke laughed as Tsuki hit the ball and Hikari missed.

"Alright." Hikari panted, "You win." With that, the girls collapsed.

"Good game.' Tsuki huffed.

"Yeah, it was fun."

"Don't forget Hikari," Dark walked over and helped the girls up, "We have a job tonight."

"Oh yeah yeah. Ok."

"Job?" Tsuki asked, grabbing a water bottle and tossing one to Hikari.

"We are phantom thieves." Hikari took a drink, "Remember?"


	4. Production Notice: PLEASE READ

**Production Notice**

_First off, my partner and I would like to apologize for the slow updating and horrid pauses between updates of this story. Usa and I wrote this story long ago in a notebook while still going to school together. It has been many years since then and we have come to realize how we have evolved in our writing skills. On that note, we have decided we may want to rewrite this entire story. Leaving the plotline we initially had planned and our brilliant character personalities that our readers loved so much, but refining our writing. Please, if you are still interested in reading our story and seeing how Hikari and Tsuki make it through life, leave a review for this notice. If not to many people like this idea of a total remodeling off this story, we will understand and may just start from where we left off. Feedback is greatly encouraged and appreciated. Usa and I hope to hear from you soon :)_


End file.
